Dragon Eyes
by Toonwalla
Summary: The Prologue to Forever with me! Spirited Away through Haku’s perspective…I had always wondered how that would work. So I decided to write it!
1. the little human girl…

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Spirited away or any of the characters originally from it. Studio Ghibli does! Any lines you hear that come from the movie do not belong to me!

**Chapter 1: the little human girl…**

The wind whipped through his mane as he sped towards the top balcony of the bathhouse. His prison.

Haku, a cold draconic statue to everyone around him gazed down to the magnificent building which was now in deep slumber. He had once had been someone different, someone that he himself couldn't remember. How long he had been under that witches command was beyond anyone's guess, but he knew it was long enough for him to forget who he really was.

He landed on the balcony and entered the building, paying no attention to three enormous ugly green heads that bounced his way. Stupid things.

Growling he flicked one of them with his tail sending it and its two brothers fleeing. He didn't even bother changing back to his humanoid form as he stalked carefully down tacky hallways, trying to not arouse Yubaba's attention. He was tired and really needed to take a breather in his room before he could do anything else.

"Haku!" the dragon cringed at her commanding tone that rasped through the walls. "Come in here now!"

_Old hag…_he muttered internally, his mood becoming bitterer as he approached her office door. Through another door to the left he heard her son Bou rustling and devouring most likely a whole load of sweets.

_And she wonders why she's loosing so much money? The kid's so spoiled!_

Haku transformed back into his human form and walked in. Her office was once again cluttered with paperwork and loads of the old witch's useless junk like her jewels and gold. Why couldn't she be satisfied with what she has like her sister Zeniba?

"You called for me Yubaba-sama?" he bowed respectfully, maintaining his usual cold demeanour as he addressed his master. Yubaba smiled at the control she had over the dragon. If he hadn't had that slug inside of him Haku would have wiped that smile off her face clean.

"Yes, you see we have a little dilemma." She turned her attention to some of the paperwork and began to fill it out "It seems as though some humans have passed through the barrier…yet again…" she added softly her eyes glinting wickedly.

"Would you like me to get rid of them?" Haku asked, hiding his unwillingness. Talk about no break.

"Well the parents I can manage…" she finished signing that paper and went onto the second one "…it's the girl I'm most interested in. I'm not able to detect her whereabouts but she didn't fall for the food which is something. However we can't have that little rat running around and ruining the business. Can we?"

"No Yubaba-sama. But what should I do when I locate her?" secretly he hoped for the chance to just send the little human girl on her way home without his doing anything.

"Make her leave! Kill her! Poison her! Torture her before hand! Do whatever! Just make sure she's gone! Drown her if nothing works!"

"Yes miss" Something inside him stirred at the mention of drowning a person. Like he had done it before. He shook off his anxiety and exited the room.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the little human girl, who by now would be quite lost, and without her parents, but he couldn't deny that the old witch was right. The girl was quite something not to take the food intended for the spirits. Usually humans can't help themselves when spirit food is in their presence, it was like smoking. Once you started you found it hard to stop.

Haku looked outside a window to the sky. A clear blue with clouds yet the sun hung dangerously low and golden.

_Only a little time before the barrier closes… _

He broke into a fast run, or more likely he flew down through the bath house.

_I have to find her before its too late and send her back before Yubaba does anything to her!_

He stopped at the front entrance and walked silently outside.

There she was standing on the railing looking over the side. Her hair was a dark rich brown and tied up in a high ponytail, her build was lean especially for her age and her legs were long and scrawny. She looked around ten years old at most and it showed with her choice of attire. An oversized white T-shirt with a green stripe across it with little pink shorts.

But what Haku couldn't get over was her face. Small, inquisitive, cute and innocent like a tiny woodland mouse. It seemed familiar somehow… as if he had known her from sometime before. A short vision flooded his mind when he closed his eyes. Rapidly flowing water and a splash?

But there was no time to wonder about familiarities and Haku panicked as he opened his eyes and saw the bottom tip of the sun hit the horizon line.

His feet were silent on the wood as he quickly crossed the bridge, still staring at the girl in a daze.

He clacked his feet on purpose when he reached her, and her face whipped around. A wave of a subtle sweet mouth-watering scent hit his nose as her hair flowed when she turned.

_Snap out of it and get her out of here before she too gets stuck!_

The sun was already nearly halfway set!

"You shouldn't be here! Get out of here now!" he exclaimed putting as much force into his voice, yet concern seeped through it unintentionally.

"What?" her timid confused voice sounded like a note of music.

"It's almost night, Leave before it gets dark!" the sun tipped lower and the sky turned a deep gold. Haku turned round and saw the lamps at the front beginning to glow. "They're lighting the lamps." He said more to himself then to the girl "Get out of here! You've got to get across the river! Go I'll distract them" he turned the girl forcibly around so she faced the other way and pushed her making her run. He finally turned to face the bath house and blew a spell between his right thumb and his middle finger. A couple of white scales blew off in the wind.

_The other lesser spirits and the guests won't be able to sense her, she'll be safe…for now…_

Suddenly he heard a mortified scream.

It chilled Haku's insides with dread as he turned round and saw the last golden ray of sunshine disappear from the sky.


	2. Chihirowhat a pretty name

**Chapter 2: Chihiro, what a pretty name**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own spirited Away. Spirited Away is owned by Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki. Any lines or scenes that sound the same are the ones from the English dubbed version. Otherwise the rest is mine

She had been missing for only an hour but Haku was already worried sick.

_You would think finding a human girl would be easy!_

It was dark already. She would start to disappear. Who or whatever she was Haku couldn't help but feel that he was connected to her by an unseen force. He had to know what that force was.

He stopped mid run and sniffed the air. Her scent was subtle but still apparent, he ran down stairs that led behind a building. He stopped on a small mound and sniffed again.

_She's very close._

Indeed she was close. Infact he spotted her small figure hunched in a little ball, slowly disappearing.

He sped up to her, his footsteps making no sound on the soft grass. Haku kneeled beside the girl and put his hands on her shaking shoulders. She gasped and turned to face him, fear the only emotion on her mousy face.

"Don't be afraid! I just want to help you." He said in a definite tone.

"NO! NO! NO!" she squeaked leaning away from the close proximity. He reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out a tiny red berry he had plucked off a tree earlier.

"Open your mouth and eat this." He ordered her "you have to eat some food from this world or else you'll disappear."

"NO!" She yelled shoving her hands towards him in an attempt to push him away, but her hands went right through him. She gasped and pulled her hands out.

"Don't worry it won't turn you into a pig" he assured her barely holding back a chuckle "now chew it and swallow" he forced the little berry between her trembling and yet strangely soft lips.

"There you go you're all better. See for yourself" Haku held out his hand. She reached out hesitantly and touched his palm with her soft fingers.

"I'm ok…" she muttered.

Internally Haku laughed quietly at the girl's statement. It was quite funny and to a certain extent… cute. But hang on! This was a human he was talking about.

"You see?" he couldn't help but smile; his clasped her hand in the two of his. It was so warm and soothing against his cold palms.

"Now come with me" he stood up quickly her hands still in his.

"Where are my mom and dad? They… didn't really turn into pigs did they?" she asked still very much afraid.

"You can't see them now but you will" was all he could say to her. But then he felt someone's presence in the sky. "Don't move."

Haku took a defensive stance and crushed the girl into his chest, hiding her between him and the wall as Yubaba's bird scout glided overhead. It tipped its wings slightly down, circling round, repeating the same flight pattern. He felt the poor girl tremble. Her heart was hammering out of her chest in absolute fear so loudly he could feel it. He pulled her closer, the skin on his arm brushing the tips of her hair and her smell filling his nose. Her shaking subsided, but her human heart was still hammering.

Yu-bird flew away and Haku pulled away.

"That bird's looking for you." He told her warily "we've got to get out of here!"

He began to pull her up but…

"Ah my legs their stuck!" she exclaimed in shock "help! What do I do?"

"Calm down and take a deep breath!" Haku sighed. Then he placed his right hand hovering over one of the girl's scrawny thighs. She inhaled deeply.

"By the wind and water within me unbind her," he chanted as a silver glow ran over her legs. "Get up!" he pulled her up and dragged her away towards the bathhouse.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Haku asked the girl when he'd stopped in the garden just metres away from the gate.

"I think so…" she murmured, her legs wobbling from the speed of Haku's fast run.

"You have to hold your breath while you cross the bridge" He waited patiently beside the gate, opening it for her as she came towards him.

"Even the tiniest breath will break the spell and then everyone will see you" He closed the door behind himself and walked in front of her, whilst getting himself back into the stone cold character he was at the bathhouse.

He then felt her arms wrap around his left shoulder. Haku felt the sudden urge to show a little sign of comfort to her.

"…I'm scared" she whimpered.

"Now just stay calm" he replied seemingly focused on the frogs in front who were ushering guests into the bath house.

In reality Haku really just wanted to hug her. It surprised him as the emotion felt so out of character, but he couldn't help it. Human or not she was just too sweet.

He felt his fuzzy feeling leave him as he passed the frogs. "I'm back from my task!" he announced cold as ever.

He and the girl approached the bridge "take a deep breath" he told her lowly so the other guests wouldn't hear. He felt her inhale "hold it" one of her hands let go of his arm and went up to her mouth and nose.

They walked across. Haku didn't know how he did it but he managed to keep his face stony all the while worrying about what he should do with the little human girl who was clinging to him.

_I should send her to Kamaji._

He told himself quietly.

_Few people rarely go down to him for anything and Yubaba doesn't like going down to the furnace so she'll be safe there. But…_

Haku quickly glanced to the side in a split second. He didn't know who the hell this girl was! Or did he?

"Hang on we're almost there!" he noticed the girl was starting to go slightly pale in the face.

"Haku-Sama! Where have you been?" an annoying frog suddenly jumped out surprising the girl who took a gasp. Haku jumped back in shock.

_Dahm it!_

"wha? A human!?" it exclaimed. Haku pushed his hand forward casting a spell on the frog as it hopped up, suspending it in midair.

"Let's go!" He called out to the girl yanking her by the hand and literally flying underneath some Yuna's legs.

Again, as he grabbed the girl's hand, the image of rushing water flashed in his mind followed by the splash and then something new. A woman yelling "Chihiro!" as a small figure, bearing an extremely close resemblance to the girl that was with him, splashed into the water.

_Is that your name? ... Chihiro…_

Haku woke up to reality as he slid the little hidden door shut behind the yunas and ran with the girl into the courtyard. He pulled her behind a bush, straining his ears as he heard his name being called out by the other workers. He put his hand around her shoulder in an attempt to sooth Chihiro's nerves.

"Haku-Sama!"

"The stench! It reeks of human!"

"They know you're here" he told Chihiro who was huddled in a little ball.

"I'm sorry I took a breath" she apologised.

"No Chihiro you did very well" he cooed gently enjoying the feel of her name rolling off his tongue. "Now listen carefully to what I have to tell you,"

* * *

Haku lay awake on his futon, unable to rest. Was Chihiro alright? Or had Yubaba already found her?

_Why do I even care? _

He sighed heavily. Only a few hours had gone by but Haku felt like he had changed dramatically.

When he had pushed Chihiro away at the bridge Yubaba had ordered him to return as soon as he'd driven she was away. But he disobeyed and looked for her for over an hour. It was as if the slug inside of him wasn't there anymore.

Chihiro was just a human but Haku felt drawn to her instantly like a magnet.

Her scent...it was driving his senses insane. It was like water lilies, a sea breeze and apricot blossoms, and what a wondrous magical mixture it was. He inhaled greedily; it enveloped him in a haze for her scent was covering his hands and uniform. Haku was glad that the other spirits couldn't catch Chihiro's natural fragrance from under her human clothes from which the stench of human pollution hung.

(A/N: **Pasty and Shiny (teh3rabidfangirls): **Whoa is Haku on crack or sumthin?

**Toonwalla/Fuzzy: ***brings out giant mallet and whacks pasty and shiny on their heads*)

"Chihiro…" he murmured. He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. It felt so natural.

A bell rang.

"What does that old bat want now?" Haku got up grumpily and made his way towards Yubaba's office, towards the biggest surprise of his life.


	3. Dragon Dreams

**Chapter 3: Dragon dreams **

Haku quietly stepped into Yubaba's office unnoticed. Upon arrival he saw… Yubaba, holding up a sheet of paper. A magical contract!

Haku's eyes widened for a split second. He could only stare from his spot at the door.

"So your name is Chihiro," he heard Yubaba say, a deep interest apparent in her voice. Why would that be?

"Yes mam" Chihiro's sweet voice answered interrupting Haku's momentary curiosity. Her form looked small as she stood slightly hunched in the witches' presence; she was shaking like a leaf.

_No… Not her too…not Chihiro too…_

Haku tried desperately to push his legs to move forward so he could try and tear the cursed piece of paper to shreds, but the slug inside of him worked its magic. He found himself helpless and unable to stop the unthinkable, though now thinkable, from happening.

"What a pretty name" Haku stared in horror as the kanji from Chihiro's name floated into the witches' hand "And it belongs to me now! From now on you will be referred to as…Sen! Answer me Sen!"

"Yes mam"

Haku couldn't take it any longer. He put back on his cold mask and stepped quietly into the room. He could only move because of Yubaba's bidding.

"You called for me?" Right now he felt so angry he could bring down the bathhouse.

"This girl signed a contract, now set her up with a job!" the old hag said, bored now that her fun was over.

"Yes" Haku turned towards Chihiro "What's your name?" he asked coldly. In no way could he reveal that he knew her. Especially, _not_ in front of a powerful, greedy and really, at the moment, angry sorceress. Not just for his safety but for Chihiro's as well.

"Chi…ah… Sen" She stammered confused at his coldness.

"Alright _Sen _follow me." Haku didn't like the sound of Sen as much as Chihiro.

He led her away from Yubaba's office not saying a word. How could he? He was too ashamed to face the girl he had so foolishly led to a life of captivity.

_You're a fool Haku! A great big idiot Dragon!_

He stepped into the elevator; Chihiro followed quietly, eyes turned down to her feet.

Haku slammed the lever down with anger. Chihiro jumped but then settled herself to stand at a smaller corner of the lift.

"Um Haku…" She mumbled but Haku cut her short.

"Don't talk to me," He snapped with more ferocity then he'd intended "and refer to me as master Haku!"

Chihiro looked down at her feet and said nothing. Haku's eyes darted to the side for a quick look at her.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his emotions down but her lovely scent once again filled his nose.

_What is wrong with me? If only I could just...No!_

Haku turned his eyes back to the doors of the lift, wishing it would go faster. He was afraid that if he stayed alone with this girl any longer it would become impossible to save himself -- _from_ himself.

Very soon the lift ride was over and Haku led a slightly more composed Chihiro downstairs to the workers quarters. Upon arrival he saw that the entire staff had assembled themselves there and most were covering their noses.

It amused him slightly and a small smirk escaped him for a split second.

After much protest from the Forman and the other employees Haku managed to assign Chihiro a position with one of the Yuna's, Lin.

Lin was loud voiced and wore equally loud lipstick, yet Haku had to admit she was probably the best of the female workers he had ever come across. She was butch but had a heart of gold and soon after her arrival, she had become like an older sister to many of the staff.

Though content with his choice, Haku's conscience still gnawed angrily inside, long after he got back to his room. He didn't even bother to take of his uniform, and collapsed exhausted onto his futon.

"What have I done?!" He groaned to himself as he rolled onto his back.

He closed his eyes only to be greeted by visions of... a beautiful river.

The grass shone a wondrous emerald green and the pristine waters flowed fast yet gently over smooth pebbles. It felt all familiar to Haku yet he couldn't recall how so.

(A/N: but I think all you Spirited Away fans definitely know where we are...right?)

He was standing right in the middle of the river only, ankle deep and he could feel his uniform begin to get soaked. Yet Haku's attention was then grasped by something else standing on the banks of the river.

There she stood her head down as her slightly long brown hair blowed light as a feather in the gentle breeze as did her white dress, which though simple made the already pretty girl more appealing than ever. Then she raised her head.

What he saw almost broke his heart.

Chihiro looked at him with that same expression she had in the lift. Her brown eyes were so dazed and confused and tears were threatening to stream. She shook and was hugging herself as if she were cold though the sun was shining warmly. She tried to open her mouth as if to say something but no sound came out.

_Please… don't look like that… I know I've done the wrong thing…_

He tried to extend his arms wishing he could hold her and tell her that it would be alright. His hand touched her cheek only to have the mirage melt away.

"No!"

A dragon appeared instead in front of him sharing the same appearance of his dragon form but a lot bigger and older. The sky above filled with grey clouds and the wind became more violent.

"Who are you!!!? What are you doing?" he snapped at the dragon.

"No!!! What are YOU DOING?!" the dragon roared though Haku couldn't tell whether it was it or the sound of the now rough waters and torrents of rain that were soaking him.

It curled its serpentine body around Haku's body in a vice like grip, like a boa constrictor.

"Now you listen! And if you don't I will crush you" it threatened baring its teeth, the dragons scales shimmering in the rain. Haku closed his eyes as the water splashed onto them, momentarily stinging them.

The dragon loosened its grip slightly looking Haku in the eye. "You care dearly for her don't you? Then why didn't you protect her!"

"_I DID_!" Haku spat defensively "What would have you done in my position?! HUH?"

"Have you become so ... STUPID since becoming that old bats apprentice"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU BE QUIET!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! I WAS BEING CONTROLLED BY THAT STUPID SLUG!"

"THAT'S A WHOLE LOAD OF #%#! YOU SHOULD'VE SHREDDED THAT CURSED PIECE OF PAPER WHEN YOU HAD THE-"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRG! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! I COULDN'T!!!"

The thunder clashed loudly and the wind howled. Haku's hands, now grotesque monstrous claws, caught around the dragon's jugular as he bared, long pearly white canines at the dragon.

It didn't seem at all surprised, but rather more...sad. It released Haku, who was taken aback by this show of emotion.

"I guess you really have forgotten about yourself" it turned its back towards Haku who splashed down into the water "you used to be so free willed" it started stalking away sadly.

"Hey wait!" Haku called out to its back.

"Take the girl to see her parents tomorrow it may do her some good!" it turned its head back to Haku "and it may do you good too"

The features of Haku's dream were starting to melt away into nothingness

"Who are you?" he asked slightly panicky.

The dragon smiled faintly.

"I am you."


	4. A heart of melting stone

**Chapter 4: a heart of melting stone**

**Sorry if this Chapter feels a bit disjointed it's just that there are too many extra boring scenes that I'm too lazy to write :P. By the way there will be the entire garden scene in this chapter so any of the original script from the film doesn't belong to me but to studio Ghibli!!! Anything else like Haku's thoughts and feelings are mine originally.**

**So anyways enjoy, because after this there are only 6 more chapters left. (Yes I actually planned out the chapters this time)**

Haku walked up the cold stone stairs of a dimly lit monotonous grey atrium, tired and half asleep.

_Just a few more steps to go..._

He looked up at the two flights of stairs to go.

_Alright maybe more than just a few steps_

Haku stopped and sighed and leaned against the wall closing his eyes. He really needed a break from all the recent mayhem.

_After I get Chihiro back to her world I'm demanding a month of holiday...and maybe a pay rise whilst I'm on it!_

A loud Cawing brought him back to his senses. Glaring he dragged himself from the wall and up the stairs as Yu-bird flapped her wings in front of him and screeched in his face.

_Stupid pest!_

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" he swatted the bird away.

* * *

"I presume you know your mission!" Yubaba said smugly as she took a black travelling cape from a coat stand "but just for extra precaution I will repeat myself again"

_Treating me as if I have hearing problems. I'm a dragon you old bag! A dragon! I have better hearing then all of the other workers you have here!_

Despite his innermost annoyance Haku nodded.

"You have two days to complete this mission that includes today!" tomorrow I expect you to be back before I return from checking the barrier. Mark my words dragon. If I do not have that seal by tomorrow then you shall bear my wrath"

_And if you put harm to Chihiro you will bear my wrath! Just hurry up and leave already._

Haku thought silently as he acknowledged his master and bid her farewell.

* * *

Haku couldn't believe how he had snuck unnoticed into the female employee's quarters, but he had done it. Yet upon arrival he couldn't help but wonder.

_What is it about sneaking into the women's' quarters that the other men find so fascinating? It seems pretty normal to me!_

Haku raised an eyebrow as he ducked under lines which held an assortment of ladies undergarments. He was quite surprised to see how messy some of the rooms were, well not as messy, more like cluttered like how Yubaba was. Haku being the slight clean freak he was wrinkled his nose.

_Are these females Yuna or pack rats? Cause I can't tell the difference._

Then something he saw caught his eye. He changed his course towards an empty lounge and spotted on the table a bundle of clothes. He eyed them peculiarly before remembering that they were the ones that Chihiro had been wearing yesterday when she came.

_Maybe I should return them to her? After all her parents would find it odd to see their daughter wearing strange clothes when they leave._

He folded her clothes carefully and tucked them into his jacket along with a bundle of onigiri he had snuck out from the kitchens.

As he made his way down the corridor towards the last room on the right. Upon reaching the door his sensitive and _finetuned _ears picked up a small sound. Someone was whimpering softly inside. He slid the door open revealing two long lines of futons each next to each other. At the end furthest away from him a small bundle of blankets shook and shivered.

_Poor thing. She must still be in such a state._

Haku thought sympathetically as he treaded lightly over the blankets and the many Yunas that blocked his path. He realised that as he got closer to her she stopped shivering. How long had she been awake?

He gently placed his hand on the blanket. "Meet me at the bridge. I'll take you to your parents"

And with that he walked out of the room.

* * *

Haku stood patiently at the gate to the gardens as he waited for the little human girl to cross the bridge. He was fairly surprised when he saw her bow to an invisible entity at the middle.

He didn't know how she'd noticed him even though he was so silent, but he didn't mind.

"Follow me"

He led her silently through the gardens towards the pig pens, where once inside he showed Chihiro her parents.

At first Chihiro seemed really shocked. She looked at Haku with agonized disbelief. All he could find himself doing was nod to her. She ran at the metal bars of the pen shaking it/

"Mom, Dad!" She called out to the two fat pigs. No response.

" Are you all right it's me Sen!"

Haku's blood boiled when he heard her say her new name; thank god he had picked up her clothes. Maybe that would jog her memory.

"Mom, Dad!" one of the pigs, the one on the left, probably female's ear flopped.

"What's wrong are they sick?" Chihiro turned to look at Haku desperately.

"No, they ate too much. They're sleeping it off" Chihiro turned her face back to her parents, her heart still refusing to believe his words.

"They don't remember being human." It hurt him to say it but it was possibly the kindest thing that could be said at that moment. "So look hard it's up to you to remember which ones they are."

Chihiro stared long and hard at the pair of sleeping pigs who simply_ oinked _in annoyance as their peace was disturbed. Then Haku saw his young companions' face scrunch up and cry out in the loudest voice he'd heard her use so far.

"Don't you worry; I promise I'll get you out of here soon. Just don't get any fatter, or they'll eat you!"

And with that she dashed out of the barn leaving a sympathetic dragon with the literally pigs of people her parents were at the moment. Fat and lazy and sleeping, despite what Haku's morals dictated he couldn't help but feel as though these people deserved this.

"_But she doesn't. She's risking her life to save your greedy skins; you're both so lucky to have her as your daughter."_

He growled and angrily set off out of the barn finding Chihiro huddled on the other side of the large vegetable patch that separated the gardens from the pens.

The sight of the girl looking so sad made his anger disintegrate as he resolved to stand beside her.

"Here are your clothes. Hide them." He reached into his jacket and pulled out her old clothes. She took them quickly, hugging them to her chest.

"I thought they had been thrown away." She looked up at Haku, confusion the only emotion on her round mousy face.

"You'll need them to get home" Haku crouched down beside her and rummaged again in his jacket for the packet of onigiri.

"My good bye card's still here," Chihiro looked at a colourful handmade card that she had found in one of the pockets of her shorts. "Chihiro...That's my name isn't it" She said in sudden realisation.

Haku nodded.

"That's how Yubaba controls you, by stealing your name" He explained "So hold on to that card. Keep it hidden. And while you're here, you must call yourself Sen"

"I can't believe I forgot my name. She almost took it from me!"

"If you completely forget it you'll never find your way home." Haku turned away solemnly "I've tried everything to remember mine" he added quietly in slight shame. How long had it been since he'd been able to open up to someone, but it felt rather good now.

"You can't remember your name?" he heard Chihiro's voice ask him sympathetically.

"No." Despite the shame he found himself smiling another thing he hadn't done for a long time "but for some reason I remember yours" he unwrapped the onigiri.

"Here you go. Eat this. You must be hungry." He offered her kindly.

"No" Chihiro looked down at her clothes in her lap morose now.

"I put a spell on it, so it'll give you back your strength. Just eat it." He was not going to allow her to go for her first day of work without eating. Yubaba would have her throat for not working properly because of her lack of energy.

Chihiro took the onigiri warily and took a tiny bite. She seemed rather relieved after swallowing it and chomped a couple of times more. As she ate Haku saw her doe like eyes tear up and begin to overflow with emotions that were all mixed together. Relief, fear, comfort yet anxiousness all rolled into one as she started crying.

It reminded Haku of the dream he had had the night before, except this time when he put a comforting arm around the lost youth she didn't disappear.

"Have some more." He gently chided "you'll be alright" he offered her the other two remaining rice balls which she took in each hand and munched on them both as she sobbed loudly.

When she finished eating she did something so spontaneous that Haku even with his fast reflexes didn't have time to react. The girl flung her arms around the surprised dragon's neck, making him fall onto his but onto the grass. Her sobbing continued as Chihiro buried her head into Haku's shoulder her tears staining his top.

Something in Haku felt extremely ecstatic the moment Chihiro had done that. He tried to suppress a blush but still a tinge of pink flashed across his face as did the hint of a smile.

"It's ok now…it's ok…" Haku said, tenderly stroking her long hair. How beautiful the texture was. It was like running his fingers through fine silk. Chihiro cried more into his shirt. It was then that helooked down and noticed how small…how fragile…and how oh so dear she really was.

"I'm sorry I just…just…" she managed to splutter in-between sobs.

"Hush now... it's alright…"

_Should I be feeling like this?_

_No you shouldn't!! Let her go now! _His conscious scolded him.

_No I won't!_

_She's just a human who wandered into this world. If you can't let her go now, just imagine how it would be when she has to go._

_Just shut up and let me enjoy it while I can_

_Alright but don't say I didn't warn you._

Haku finally summoned up the courage and brought his arms around the small girl, who was feeling so safe in his arms. Her sobs lessened and she calmed down, resting her head quietly against his shoulder. Her scent flooded Haku's senses and made him feel like he was drowning, something he had thought was nearly impossible to happen to a dragon.

Chihiro looked up to Haku's face only to discover that they were very close, the look in Haku's eyes making her heart accelerate. They were filled with empathy and understanding. All Haku could see in hers were the deep trust and naivety of the sweet child that he found himself wishing he could hold forever.

The scene was so pure sweet and innocent that even the sun would grow envious, yet it had to find an ending somewhere as Chihiro finally snapped back to reality.

"ACK!!" She cried out in an embarrassed tone as she pushed herself away from Haku completely red faced.

Haku's face turned annoyed, but only because he was quite disappointed that the precious moment that he was thoroughly enjoying had ended so abruptly.

"So-sorry!" Chihiro blurted out, blushing as she looked down at the ground.

"Uh-no it was nothing really" Haku leaned away scratching the back of his head his face still pink.

_Dahm it and I was so close!_

He cursed mentally.

"Come on!" he said standing up and resuming the normal Haku that he was_ supposed _to be. "You have to get back before your shift starts, otherwise Lin will become extremely worried" he began to walk away.

"Oh...yeah Lin..." Chihiro muttered standing up and following her friend out of the gardens.

* * *

A/N: OMG!!! SO CLOSE TO A KISS!! oh well it had to happen! that is one of the fluffiest things i have ever written in my life. and trust me i've made A LOT of fluffy stories.


	5. Haku's Dilemma

**Chapter 5: Haku's dilemma**

"_I've got to go now, but I'll be back to help you soon. Just stay out of trouble"_

"_Thank you Haku, you're a good friend"_

_And you're a very special friend, my small maiden!_

Haku thought as he excitedly performed tricks in the air, his thoughts revolving around the girl who'd made his day seem so much brighter. It was the first time he'd ever felt that way about anyone.

He didn't even notice that as the clouds turned grey and thunder and lightning clashed and roared, he'd passed Yubaba (who was in her bird form) and Yu-bird who were both staring at the happy dragon in dumbstruck awe.

Yubaba narrowed her eyes at her distracted apprentice as he performed a Loop de Loop. This behaviour was something she as an old spirit could recognise from a mile away.

_Since when has this stupid idiot been in love? And __**who**__ with, is what I'd like to know!_

She inhaled deeply when another smell hit her nose. It was so mouth watering and delicious that it nearly made her forget to flap her wings.

_Definitely not the dragon's smell that's for sure_

She thought quietly as Haku disappeared from sight above the grey clouds. He didn't have that kind of smell stuck on him before. The bath house came in sight

_I just hope he gets me that seal on time._

* * *

When Haku reached Swamp Bottom, his euphoric high had more or less calmed down, yet it's residual after effects of happiness refused to go away despite the torrential rain. After shaking himself off from the rain he transformed back to his 12 year old self as his feet touched the ground before striding over to the door which opened, revealing another jolly spirit.

"Haku! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" Zeniba, though she shared the same appearance as her sister, gave a much nicer, gentler aura as she greeted Haku.

"Does one need a reason to visit an old friend?" Haku bowed politely.

Over the past few years Haku had been under Yubaba's control, he'd constantly been told to cosy up to her sister so that he may at some point be able to take her seal with ease. It wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be, and besides he liked being around Zeniba more than his own boss.

_Tonight's the night Haku! You steal her seal as soon as you can!_

The cynical side of him clipped though the optimistic payed no heed.

"Ha ha ha! You cunning child! Come inside now or else you'll get sick" Zeniba chortled as she ushered Haku inside from the pouring rain.

"Here take a blanket and warm yourself by the fire." Zeniba chucked Haku a blue blanket which he wrapped around himself as he sat on the floor in front of a warm crackling fireplace "Would you like to stay the night? You seem rather worn."

"Really?" Haku raised an eyebrow; he didn't feel tired at all "I wouldn't want to be a burden to you, besides Yubaba wants me to come back as soon as possible"

"Nonsense!" Zeniba said as she fussed over a kettle in the kitchen but then she stopped.

"Zeniba is everything alright?" Haku looked confused.

"You're in such a hurry to leave but not because of Yubaba's bidding, am I right?"

Haku heard the witch's voice echo uncertainly.

"Pardon?" He wrung out his hair which was now in a mess. Small puddles of water stained the carpet.

He then saw the witch come over with a tray of tea and refreshments before she plonked herself down on a couch...far away from him.

"You really didn't have to" Haku looked at the tray of food with wide eyes, but his stomach betrayed his modesty as it roared at the sight. "Sorry..." He mumbled "Do you mind if I?" he gestured.

"No go right ahead! I have more in the oven for another guest who will be coming soon. An adult female dragon, in fact..." Zeniba looked at the clock up above the mantel piece "she's rather late"

"Oh I see." Haku swallowed nervously.

The mating season (aka spring) had just finished a couple of weeks ago and females were usually edgy around this time of year. It wasn't the wisest thing to provoke a female dragon at this time of year. Though he wasn't an adult yet, Haku as a male warned himself to be careful about how he should act.

But the moment he thought about it an image of Chihiro floated into his mind.

_But she's human so...oh..._

And with dread he realised that he could not keep her with him forever. He sighed as his happiness deflated quickly taking a giant swig of Zeniba's famous tea to drown his sorrows.

Then he stopped and sniffed the air.

"Your other guest has arrived!" he muttered watching the door as Zeniba got up and walked towards the door opening it to reveal a shadowy cloaked figure.

"Oh Benzaiten! Do please come in! Goodness me you're soaked." Zeniba ushered the goddess inside.

"Thank you Zeniba, you are definitely most kind" the voice was flowing and soft like music. She took off her travelling cloak which Haku had noticed had a water repellent spell.

Benzaiten was one of the seven gods of fortune, the goddess of everything that flowed. From water, to music and even to eloquence of speech. Long flowing black green hair fell in luscious locks of gentle waves down her back to her waist level. A beautiful blue kimono with splashing waves etched in silver silk thread appeared to roll as she walked with the old witch. Her eyes a gentle saphire glowed wondrously in the flickering light as they scanned across the room, finally falling onto the form of the young dragon.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

Haku didn't understand why the goddess was so shocked to see him but he swivelled from his spot on the floor and into a low bow.

"Please forgive my rudeness Benzaiten-sama!" Haku blurted out before regaining composure.

"This young dragon pup is Haku, my sister's apprentice and another good friend of mine!" He heard Zeniba say as he raised his head only to see the shoulder of the goddess's blue kimono. He smiled as his forehead touched the fine silk. The sensation felt so nice and comforting and made him nearly forget his earlier sorrows.

"He's so cute!" Benzaiten squealed squeezing Haku like he was a plushie.

_**A few hours later... after dinner...at the dining table...**_

* * *

"Now we go onto the important business!" Benzaiten now sat at the other side of the dining table, a mischievous smile adorning her beautiful face.

"Yes I think we should!" Zeniba agreed as she slyly smiled at the youngest of their little party who was drinking his tea.

"Important business?" Haku asked curiously.

"So...Who is _she_? The girl you're in love with!" Zeniba's smile widened as she watched the adolescent in front of her choke and sputter at her comment.

"I don't know what you mean" Haku coughed, hiding his emotions behind his stony mask though a blush of pink betrayed him.

"Oh I think you do!" Benzaiten laughed louder as Haku's blush got deeper and deeper. "So... who is she?"

Haku waited for a moment before replying.

"Her name's Chihiro." He said quietly the blush refusing to go away.

"Chihiro..." Benzaiten muttered as though the name ring a bell in her head "...pretty name...She must be as pretty as her name is then no?"

"Yes! ...err...I mean she is...but..." Haku stammered looking down at his mug.

"But?" Zeniba egged him on, impatient to hear the rest of the story.

"... She's a human..." he finished solemnly.

Zeniba nearly choked on her tea.

"Not quite what I was expecting" she sputtered as she tried to compose yourself.

"A bit too young to be chasing shrine maidens aren't you pup?" Benzaiten teased gently.

"She's not a shrine maiden!" Haku unintentionally snapped though he composed himself quickly as he remembered who he was addressing

"I'm not like those sleazy older males! She's a girl technically around my age who lost herself in this world after her parents ate the food intended for the guests and got turned into pigs by my boss and now she's signed a contract which is honestly inescapable and I don't know why but I feel like she's connected to my past which that old witch has made me forget! OF COURSE I CARE FOR HER!" He huffed and puffed after his rant, feeling undoubtedly tired. The stress of the events over the past two days had made him weary. He slumped in his chair his eyelids threatening to shut.

"Why don't you go get some sleep Haku?" Zeniba prompted gently to the tired boy. "You can leave in the morning after you're rested"

Haku nodded, stood up and bowed low to the two female spirits at the table before sleepily stumbling off to a guest room.

He was still unwilling to face the fact that had been taunting him ever since the conversation started.

The fact that his little maiden would eventually have to leave him someday


	6. Whispers in your sleep

**Chapter 6: Whispers in your sleep**

**Please forgive me if this chapter is a bit confusing! But writing from two points of view whilst maintaining 3****rd**** person narrative style is HARD!**

Yubaba kicked up her legs onto her desk happily as she finished examining the gold that the river/stink spirit had left behind. The girl had done considerably well for a first job.

_Maybe I've underestimated her kind's potential._

Yubaba thought quietly readjusting her rings which glinted in the flickering light of her solitary office.

_Speaking of potential I wonder what has become of that silly dragon apprentice of mine who was flying around in a happy fit!_

Yubaba frowned slightly as she spotted a piece of string hanging from under one of her long red fingernails.

"What's this?" She pulled the tiny soft thread. The old witch examined it closely. It was a very deep Chesnutt brown, shiny and soft with a gentle curl.

"A hair? Definitely not one of mine...hmm I wonder..." she brought it to her nose and inhaled. The same sweet mouth-watering scent that had stuck on her apprentice came to her in a rush of euphoria. Again the old witch nearly had a catastrophic accident as she leaned back.

_So it's someone in the bathhouse that my apprentice has got his eyes on! From the looks of it someone rich and beautiful._

Yubaba smiled wickedly. If he was in love with a high ranking customer Yubaba could organise some form of deal which would make her very rich indeed. It wouldn't be hard. He was quite powerful, handsome and a dragon too. A very fine catch for any female spirit.

She looked to the far left corner of the room. This was going to be fun.

"Nardissia!" the old crone cackled "Come here now! My faithful scrying spirit! I have a job for you to do!"

A blue nymph appeared from the shadows an equally wicked grin plastered on her face. "If it's to find out the owner of that hair and the object of your apprentice's affections I would be most happy to Yu-san!"

"Thank you." The old witch handed the scrying spirit the piece of hair to which Nardissia looked at inquisitively.

"What a gorgeous colour..." she admired quietly "The essence is quite lovely."

"That's what I thought, but I need to see who or what it is!" Yubaba now was growing impatient.

Nardissia nodded as she suddenly transformed into a giant mirror. Yubaba now stood up anxious to see the image portrayed in the looking glass. But what she saw was not what she was expecting.

* * *

Benzaiten was very surprised when she smelt the essence of a young dragon pup on her way to her friend Zeniba. She'd seen him flying up ahead, his dragon form radiant with so much happiness despite the rain. He looked so familiar, she wanted to fly up to him and see if he knew her but something stopped her.

Was it sorrow, or was it ... guilt?

Benzaiten hid herself from view as she saw him descend towards the witch's house. She finally was able to get a good look at the young dragon, which despite his age was very fine-looking. Slim and lithe with a canine like face. A sea green mane and white – no silver scales that glistened in the rain.

_I bet he's quite the catch that all the single females are trying to fish for. _

She mused to herself still unsure of whether to follow him into the witch's quarters. Something about the pup seemed familiar. She finally decided to enter, but then when she saw him Benzaiten realised.

_It couldn't be... could it?_

The smell was similar, his face was similar. Those honest emerald jade green eyes of his glowing in the light of the fire...

"This young dragon pup is Haku," Said Zeniba but the female Kami didn't pay heed to that information. She already knew who he was.

After all, he looked just like his father.

* * *

Yubaba barely managed to restrain a scream as she looked through Nardissia's looking glass onto the image of the small human girl that the witch had just been praising just a few moments ago.

She was fast asleep half her face covered by a thick warm blanket, a peaceful expression of bliss adorning her young features. It didn't help in the slightest when Chihiro muttered in her slumber four fatal words.

"I love you, Haku" the little girl smiled as she snuggled into her pillow.

She turned over smiling a smile that could turn anybody's heart to butter, except for Yubaba who was literally smouldering in her seat. Black smoke rose from her nostrils as she fumed. Nobody lies when they talk in their sleep.

"Maybe that dragon deserves to die after all!"

* * *

Benzaiten felt grateful when the young dragon turned his back on her and the witch, as he made his way sleepily to a guest room. She and Zeniba waited for half an hour in total silence contemplating the situation.

"I must leave now or else my husband will worry" Benzaiten said quietly. "But first," She stood up quickly. "I must say goodbye to the kid" she bowed respectfully to Zeniba who returned it with a small smile.

"I understand completely Ben-Ten"

But the goddess had already left the room.

When Benzaiten entered the occupied guest room she saw Haku sleeping on the floor in a crumpled heap. The steady rise and fall of his chest told her that he was already in a very deep sleep. A smile crept back up her solemn face.

She picked up the boy in her arms and using her magic pulled up the covers and tucked him into bed.

"May you and your beloved maiden both find happiness together...my son" she whispered her blessing quietly into Haku's ear before kissing his right temple.

And with that she left Zeniba's house, her blessing and her sleeping child.


	7. A Shared Pain

Chapter 7: A shared Pain

_GET ME MY SEAL!_

_Thank you Haku, you're a good friend._

_You care dearly for her don't you?_

_You can't remember your name?_

_WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER?!_

_May you and your beloved maiden find happiness together...my son..._

* * *

"Haku? What are you- NO NOT MY SEAL! YOU BLASTED DRAGON! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

A window inside Zeniba's cottage at Swamp Bottom got smashed open as a white dragon snaked its way out towards the open morning sky.

_I'm sorry Chihiro..._

Haku thought shamefully as he climbed higher, the seal he'd just swallowed now grinded against his throat painfully. His body was becoming over come with a heavy weight as he felt death in its extreme slowest, creep in his limbs. Sadly he knew what his price was for the theft of the rare magical artefact.

_I guess I never deserved to be yours._

He felt a sharp sting as a flock of paper birds streaked past him cutting past his scales and into the bare flesh beneath them. He spotted a cloud and sped into it, the condensed water vapour dampening the pieces of paper that stayed with him. They lost speed.

Haku sped out of the cloud and higher and faster. He was shocked to discover that his claws were starting to fail him. He tried wriggling them slightly but they were barely responding. Then a sharp pain in one of his forearms brought him back to reality as more paper birds came from behind on top of the cloud.

_...oh shit!_

(A/N: sorry but that seemed like the most appropriate word to place there!)

Haku growled in annoyance and pain as he again felt the paper slice against and in-between his scales.

A splash of red flashed in the corners of his eyes as ruby red blood spurted out and dribbled down and into the water of the sea far below.

_I'm Coming Chihiro!_

* * *

In a summer palace not far away from the bath house, yet secluded on a floating mountain top, the cherry blossoms bloomed and fell quietly onto the stones of one of its many courtyards. Here it was that the many elders of the Spirit council were gathered.

All accept one who sat against one of the trees in solitude away from the group.

His long black hair was matted yet it still glowed with a green hue like dark sea weed. His skin porcelain white and smooth as a polished stone, even though his handsome chiselled face held a dark scowl. His emerald eyes blazing with anger and worry.

Susanoo-no-Mikoto didn't like it when his wife went away to the other side of the realm. He especially didn't like it when he wasn't waiting at his home in his underwater palace just two miles away!

He growled low under his breath as he felt someone's presence enter his personal space.

"What do you want brother Tsukiyomi?" He turned and looked at his gentler older brother.

Despite being the gods of two separate entities they held an uncanny resemblance as brothers do. Except Tsukiyomi had gentler and a neater appearance, in fact it was slightly more feminine then his brothers. His silver hair was tied up in a low ponytail and his silver blue eyes held a quiet charm about them. The god of the moon was definitely the calmest and most composed of the gods.

"You shouldn't worry! I'm sure Ben-Ten has her reasons for being late" He sat beside his grumpy brother who scowled and turned the other way.

"I hope so..."

Then as if it were magic a musical voice cried out in distress "Susanoo!"

"...excuse me Tsuki" Susanoo mumbled as he quickly rushed to his wife.

* * *

The bath house was in sight now. He never thought he'd be feeling it but he was almost glad to see it!

"ROAR!!!" Haku yelled out in pain as a paper bird cut him deeply under his armpit.

_That's going to scar badly! ...WATER!!_

He twisted and dodged eventually the pain became too great and he felt black cloud his vision. He fell in mid air head first into the water. The paper birds that followed became soaked as several stayed above, hovering as they waited for him to get out.

His body hurt as he felt the coarse water splash painfully against his open wounds. His ears strained themselves as he heard a quiet timid voice to which he welcomed with so much happiness.

"Haku?" he heard Chihiro question aloud. Had she seen him? No he had to check again. He gathered up his strength which had doubled upon hearing his name again spoken aloud by the one person he'd ever loved so much.

He passed by the window where he thought he'd heard her voice. He pulled up just in time to see Chihiro jump back in surprise as he passed.

_What am I doing? I should be leading these paper birds away from her!_

He flew away from the bath house keeping Chihiro in sight as he flailed his dying limbs in an attempt to destroy the birds. But there were too many.

In his state of confused paranoia he thought he saw some paper birds fly towards her. He rushed towards Chihiro, terror the only emotion that filled him.

He barely heard her cry out to him as he smashed through the screen doors, before landing amidst and under all the blankets on the floor. He squirmed as he tried desperately to get out from underneath, her cries as the paperbirds flew at her only making him panic more.

Then a small quiet realisation "Oh. It's just paper"

_Just paper that tried attacking you! Oh Chihiro I'm so..._

Haku finally got out of his cage of blankets and pillows and looked at Chihiro, who in turn was looking fearful and worried. Not a scratch on her.

_Thank goodness._

Haku inwardly sighed in relief, unaware that he was drooling blood.

"Haku? You're bleeding." The concern in her eyes had built up to a point where he thought tears would well out. His breaths heaved out, again consuming him with pain as the seal grinded unpleasantly against his throat. He stared at her, wishing that he could run up to her and hold her and explain everything.

"Hold still. Those paper things are gone, now. You're going to be alright."

Haku knew he wasn't, because the slug within forced him out the way he'd come. He didn't see much of what was going on but let his body drag up anyways towards Yubaba's.

After all he deserved punishment.

* * *

Susanoo was very confused when he saw his wife in tears and in an absolute state of grief.

Benzaiten flung herself into his arms and simply sobbed into his Kimono.

"Ben-ten" He muttered quietly returning with an unexpected warm embrace of hi s own. He rocked her in his arms until her sobs lessened. "What happened?"

"Our son..." she sputtered still shaking.

"Which one?" Susanoo cracked a small smile as he attempted to comfort the goddess. Yet it seemed to have the opposite effect on her because she looked up and glared at him with such fury that his smile quickly faded.

"What? I'm serious!" he replied nervously. He'd forgotten that mating season had just ended only a little while ago.

"...Kohaku's alive..." her temper relaxed as she said her son's name. It seemed to have a calming effect when uttered.

"What!?" Susanoo pulled away from his wife shocked.

"He's the witch of the south gate's apprentice" Benzaiten looked down at the paved stone ground.

"So all this time you're saying my second eldest child has been under that witches command..." the sea god stumbled backwards slumping next to a tree. The shock was too much for him to take.

"That's what I thought too, until I saw him at Zeniba's" Benzaiten sat beside her husband who just stared ahead.

She looked at him sadly as she felt the pain emitting from him. It was only natural. To find out that one of your children you thought was dead was actually alive and under your very nose for years.

"He looks just like you. Even in his dragon form he's just as handsome." She added quietly hoping it would snap the sea god out of his daze. It didn't work; Susanoo just lowered his gaze letting his hair cover his eyes.

Benzaiten decided that a different approach.

"And do you want to know something else?" now this would really catch his attention. "He's in love with a human"

It worked. Susanoo's head snapped up suddenly alert. "A...what?" Susanoo growled, it was common knowledge to every spirit that he didn't take a fancy to many humans. Partially because they had destroyed his son when he had existed in the Human world as a river. The fact that the said son in question was now in love with one did not help that in the slightest.

"You mean he's... with one of those pathetic creatures"

But Benzaiten delivered back a glare so forceful that his rage sunk back.

"I think he has a right to choose whomever he may love for himself!"

"But they destroyed him!" Susanoo snarled letting pearly canines showed. "How can he fall in love with a creature of such a disgusting race?!"

...that statement was a big mistake on Susanoo's part.

If there was one thing Benzaiten could not stand was the segregation between immortals and mortals. She, unlike her husband, was very fond of humans, especially the really pure ones. Now her husband had crossed the line.

"She's just a child Susanoo!" she growled back in return making her husband cower slightly. She was the only female Kami to ever achieve that in the history of the gods. "And If I still know my son well enough of which I believe I do because I met him just last night, I think he wouldn't choose a girl that is as cruel and disgusting as you're saying!"

"...I guess that's true." He hung his head in shame, as he admitted defeat in the arguement" But do you know who she is?"

"Of course. Haku told me the name and I figured it out from that" The goddess smiled "In fact...her grandfather is the head priest of _my_ shrine in Japan"


	8. Awakening

**Chapter 8: Awaken**

Sorry if the first version of this chapter was really bad. i wrote it when i just woke up at 5 in the morning (in good old Australia), and i was really tired then. after receiving a good wake up review****i looked at this chapter and said 'holy mother of god! what type of *** is this!" (pardon my language). but now I'm awake and can write properly. Thanx **_Only yours Edward Cullen _**i needed that wake up this morning!

* * *

The island of Enoshima, 50 kilometres south of Tokyo was home to the shrine of Benzaiten. However today nobody was visiting the shrine was closed for lunch break and everyone was at the beach for the surf.

A lone old Shinto priest stood there in front of Benzaiten's nude statue holding his hands up and muttering fast in quiet prayer, non-fussed by the sensual form in front of him. After all he was a father blessed with three beautiful daughters and one sweet little granddaughter from his son to whom his prayer was sent for.

Indeed Akito Ogino was incredibly worried. It had been three days since he'd heard that his son's family would be moving towards the town near Enoshima, but there was no phone call. They said they would come and pick up their youngest child who was staying with him.

But no phone rang.

No one came.

No one answered the phone or their mobiles either.

It was as if they'd never even existed

"Ojii-san?" a little boy of about five years old cautiously pattered his way towards Akito, his spiky wild blue black hair bouncing in the wind. Piercing blue eyes stopped and stared at the statue in childish curiosity. "Why are you talking to the naked stone lady?"

(A/N: LOL! I love little kids honesty!)

"Yes Toma-kun" Akito cracked a small smile at his grandson's frankness. "But she's not a stone lady. She's a Kami!"

"A Kami? What's that?"

"A great spirit! Benzaiten-sama is the goddess of all rivers in Japan"

"Is she telling you where Chi-chi is?"

"No. She doesn't feel like talking to me today" Akito stroked his beard in thought.

_Which is strange because she usually answers to my prayers by now? I wonder what could be on her mind to distract her from her duties._

"Ojii-san!" Toma's voice brought the old man back to his senses. "Can I try talking to her?"

"...you can try. Come stand next to me and put your hands up like this and talk softly!"

Toma followed his instructions to the tee, making his grandfather smile privately with pride. But nothing made him prouder then to see his son say...

"Where ever Chi-chi-nee-chan is please protect her! And send one of those awesome dragons too!"

Akito almost face palmed at those last words.

* * *

Consciousness was something precious that Haku was finding hard to hold onto. He stared and glared at the witch from his spot on the floor who fussing and arguing with the for-man over her skull phone.

"Uhh," he heard Yubaba make in a disgusted exasperated tone as she hung up the phone "Haku's bleeding all over the carpet"

_I'm dying here you witch and all you can think about is your blasted carpet?!_

If he wasn't in this state and if he didn't have that slug in him, Haku would've taken the wicked initiative to destroy the carpet further by tearing it to shreds with his bare claws. But his momentary fun ended when he heard Yubaba say

"Get him out of here. He'll be dead soon anyway."

Well he'd lost the future chance to destroy the carpet. But his ears picked up a small rustling from Bou's room. From the sounds of it it was too small to be Bou fidgiting. Haku knew that well enough because he'd sometimes was stuck babysitting the little (or rather large) brat.

Yubaba must've heard it too because he heard her footsteps getting further away. The three kashira (the bouncing green heads) started pushing his body towards a shaft just behind him.

_I guess this is how it'll end now. how pitiful_

He slowly drifted in and out of darkness able to hear everything perfectly but not able to take action as he heard Yubaba's cautious steps over her carpet. the old witch leaned over

"Such a waste of all that talent" she sneered into his ear "and such a pity that your little human whelp isn't here."

Haku growled at the witch, his emerald eyes blazing with a green fire.

"Stay away from Chihiro you hag!" he growled low as he attempted to lunge at Yubaba. but he was jerked back from his stomach as the little slug worked its magic yet again. He glared at her exposing all his fangs threateningly from his position on the floor.

"So you do have feelings for that creature" Yubaba's sneer widened and her eyes glinted wickedly. at that moment Haku felt something pierce into his abdomen sending him into a whirlwind of unspeakable pain "but no matter what you do, as long as i have her name and her contract she belongs to me!" Yubaba took out her hand from Haku's insides after casting her spell.

The skin around the wound sealed itself up as Haku writhed on the floor, consuming him in fits of pain as the details on her face were going from focused to blurry, to black empty darkness.

* * *

_It's so cold...where am I?_

Haku opened his eyes though it didn't make a fig of a difference as to whether he did or didn't because it was pitch black anyway. He was standing in the middle of a cold empty blackness, except now that he had awoken he could feel small bits of coldness falling onto his skin like it was snowing. No not snowing. he was standing in the middle of a harsh invisible blizzard!H

e put up his hands trying to shield himself from the blistering cold. But it was no use.He tried walking through it, it was no easy task. Several times he toppled face first into the darkness beneath. Continuously he searched like a blind man in the darkness... but for what? if only he knew.

It felt like he had been stuck in the darkness forever. For he had no way of knowing the time. No way out.

"Haku"

Haku's head whipped around.

A small light appeared in front of him. the first sign of illumination since falling into the emptiness. It glowed gently, producing a slight humming sound.

"Haku" The call came again. Haku turned back to the light. He could have sworn that voice was very familiar to him.

"are you calling me?" he called back to the light. it moved away from him stopping at a faraway distance.

"Haku" it gently chided.

_It wants me to follow it?_

Haku dashed after the light, the cold blizzard becoming weaker as he followed it. Whenever Haku got closer to it it darted away. However he didn't despair as he could feel he was actually going somewhere this time and not wandering aimlessly like before.

Yet at each point Haku couldn't help but feel strange sensations in his body. The first time it happened it was as if he were flying. He knew he was flying because there was wind through his hair and blowing against his skin.

At another point he felt a strange forgeign taste, trickle down his throat unpleasently. it tasted like a bundle of old, tattered and smelly clothes that hadn't seen a wash in donkey's years. Haku stopped for a moment and wretched, heaving up only bile into his palm. This surprised him as he thought he'd felt much more then bile exiting his body.

The light hovered over him, as if it were concerned. However when Haku got over the sick feeling it sped up once again.

Finally the wierd sensations ended as the light finally came to a stop. It called again to him, this time more urgently.

was he finally at the end? Haku's legs decided to speed up, yet he couldn't help but notice that as he got closer the light was getting bigger.

_well of course it's getting bigger because i'm comming closer...wait a minute it wasn't this large when i was this close!!!!_

Stopped a metre away from the light which had grown double in size from when he last saw it at this distance. but it didn't stop there. To Haku's amazement it grew larger and larger and larger until it consumed the space around it. it grew larger still and then... ...

* * *

Kamaji's snores filled the now quiet boiler room, with their monotonous snuffles. What else could an old man do when waiting on his friend to recover in the futon he'd set up.

_I just hope Sen's safely gotten that seal to Zeniba._

He thought to himself as he dozed, his hand on the side of his head shook.

_what? that definatly wasn't me!_

"Kamaji. Kamaji. wake up!" a young male voice whispered hurridly. The old boiler man opened his eyes to come face to face with a jade green eyed, healthy, young dragon boy.


End file.
